bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Final Fight
|image = |conflict=Invasion of Hueco Mundo |date =October 11th |place =Las Noches, Hueco Mundo |result =Ichigo Kurosaki is victorious. |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki |side2 =*6th Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Shunpo *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Hollowfication |forces2 =*Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsman- ship *Sonído *Hierro *Cero :*Gran Rey Cero *Zanpakutō (Resurrecc- ión) |casual1 =*Ichigo is grievously injured. |casual2 =*Grimmjow is grievously injured. }} is the last fight of the series of battles between Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, taking place during the Invasion of Hueco Mundo. Prelude Resolved to fight Grimmjow on even ground, Ichigo asks Orihime Inoue to heal the injuries which were inflicted on them by Ulquiorra Cifer. When Ichigo suggests they settle their fight elsewhere, Grimmjow, complying, follows him to a more open area.Bleach manga; Chapter 279, page 3 To prepare for the fight, Ichigo activates his Bankai en route to the battleground. By the time he arrives, Grimmjow is already there, standing on top of a large pillar. Battle .]] Clashing blades in midair, they bring the fight down to solid ground, where the force of their attacks tears up the ground around them. Grimmjow, leaping back to avoid one of Ichigo's attacks, charges a Cero in his free hand. Intending to approach the attack head on, Ichigo prepares to fire a Getsuga Tenshō, but as he calls out the attack's name, Grimmjow throws his Zanpakutō, leaving his other hand free to attack him with another Cero.Bleach manga; Chapter 279, page 16 As the force of their two attacks creates a large explosion, separating the two combatants, Grimmjow, laughing, professes his excitement over the chance to finally crush Ichigo. When he asks if he feels the same way, Ichigo denies it, but Grimmjow, accusing him of lying, reminds him of how he hurt his friends.Bleach manga; Chapter 279, page 18 Telling Ichigo he will teach him why he kept his scar, he declares he will finally kill him to prove he is superior. Grimmjow retrieves his Zanpakutō, which he had previously thrown into the pillar he was initially standing on.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, page 3 Leaping on top of the pillar, he criticizes Ichigo for having no killing intent. Using Sonído to flank Ichigo, he attempts to hit him, but Ichigo dodges him, leading to another series of blade clashes. As their blades are crossed, Grimmjow asks Ichigo what his reason for coming to Hueco Mundo was. When Ichigo states he did it to save Orihime, Grimmjow, pointing out how he could have taken her back the moment he saw her, accuses Ichigo of relaxing when he saw Orihime uninjured and being ignorant of how she must feel on the inside. Believing Grimmjow is implying he hurt her somehow, Ichigo angrily demands he tell him what he did to her.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, page 6 Liking the way his words are provoking him, Grimmjow declares that Ichigo came to Hueco Mundo not to save Orihime, but to fight Hollows out of his instincts as a Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, page 7 Ichigo and Grimmjow once again clash blades multiple times in midair, culminating in Grimmjow firing a Cero. Though Ichigo disperses the attack with Getsuga Tenshō, part of the beam pushes through, which he narrowly dodges.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, page 11 .]] Using this chance to flank him with Sonído again, Grimmjow cuts him across the chest. Landing on the ground, Grimmjow plants his sword into the ground. Dissatisfied with Ichigo's performance, Grimmjow, cutting his index finger with his blade, charges a '''Gran Rey Cero, hoping it will provoke him into using his full power.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, page 14 Still in midair, Ichigo, realizing Orihime and Nel Tu are in the range of the attack, yells at Grimmjow to stop, but he fires it anyway. Though the massive Cero inflicts an immense amount of damage to the surrounding structures, Ichigo protects Orihime and Nel by donning his Hollow mask and getting in the way of the attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, page 19 Surprised at how Ichigo saved her, Orihime calls out his name. When Ichigo turns his head to look at her, she is terrified by the sight of his Hollow mask. Realizing this, Ichigo tells her to be at ease, and he will end the battle as soon as possible.Bleach manga; Chapter 281, page 3 Overjoyed at how Ichigo had finally called forth his Hollow powers, Grimmjow, laughing manically, says this was the moment he has been waiting for. Releasing his Zanpakutō, Grimmjow kicks up a massive amount of sand as his spiritual power is unleashed. Looking on, Ichigo tells Inoue to shield herself and Nel with Santen Kesshun and not lower it for a moment. As the sand and smoke finally settles, Grimmjow's Resurrección, Pantera, is revealed.Bleach manga; Chapter 281, pages 8-9 Grimmjow lets out a massive roar, which surprises Ichigo with its immense sound pressure.Bleach manga; Chapter 281, page 11 Leaping towards Ichigo, catching him off guard, he strikes him with his arms, launching him through two massive pillars. While Ichigo is still hurtling through the air, Grimmjow, intercepting him with Sonído, sends him into the sky with a knee strike. Intercepting Ichigo once more, he knocks him down through a pillar, causing it to collapse. Looking down at the smoking rubble, Grimmjow states this cannot be all that Ichigo was capable of. Appearing behind him with Shunpo, Ichigo hits him with a Getsuga Tenshō. The attack dissipates to reveal an unharmed Grimmjow, who states the look in Ichigo's eyes make him angry.Bleach manga; Chapter 281, page 19 As the two continue to clash, Grimmjow, overpowering Ichigo, slams him into a pillar. Stating Ichigo has somehow extended the amount of time he can use his mask, he speculates he either trained or he somehow got stronger during their fight. Not caring either way, Grimmjow determines if Ichigo's mask breaks, the fight would become very boring. As he thrusts his claw towards the mask, Ichigo catches his hand before the blow can connect. He then slashes him across the chest, stating the fight will also get boring if Grimmjow does not remain in his released state.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, pages 7-10 In retaliation, Grimmjow launches several punches and kicks at Ichigo, who dodges all of them, and strikes him over the head with a lash of his tail, launching him to the ground once more. As Grimmjow dives down to give pursuit, Ichigo, catching him off guard, cuts him across his left arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 15 As he lands on the ground, he, blocking Ichigo's next attack, points his elbow at Ichigo and launches five dart-like projectiles at him. Dodging them, Ichigo, realizing they are heading straight for Orihime, intercepts all five darts, allowing them all to hit his back. After looking at Orihime once more, who recoils in fear of his masked appearance, he heads back into battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, pages 18-19 As Ichigo returns to Grimmjow, the latter, stating Ichigo indeed came to save Orihime, points out Ichigo is taking on a lot of damage because of it, noticing his heavier breathing. To demonstrate the power of the darts Ichigo had allowed to hit him, Grimmjow launches one at a pillar behind him, completely demolishing it.Bleach manga; Chapter 283, page 2 Expressing surprise Ichigo was still in one piece after getting hit by five of them, he, noticing a crack on Ichigo's mask, asks if it is reaching its limit. Playing it off, Ichigo removes the crack, causing Grimmjow to remark on how stubborn he is. When Ichigo points out Grimmjow also appears to be damaged, he, denying this, attacks Ichigo, resulting in a clash which throws up a large amount of sand. As the two continue to trade blows, they each land a blow on the other's face, breaking off parts of Ichigo's mask and scratching Grimmjow's cheek. Landing a kick on the side of Ichigo's head, Grimmjow knocks him to the ground. As Ichigo recovers from the attack, Grimmjow, spinning towards him, strikes him, demolishing a nearby pillar. Hitting Ichigo with several successive blows, Grimmjow, breaking off more and more pieces of his mask, knocks him against a pillar. Having almost completely destroyed his mask, Grimmjow states Ichigo has reached his limit, and the battle is over. From the top of the nearby pillar, Orihime, yelling out to Ichigo, tells him to not die and not get hurt any more than he already has.Bleach manga; Chapter 283, pages 16-18 Hearing this, he, stopping Grimmjow's next attack, tells him he is not allowed to sustain any more damage. With Grimmjow wide open, Ichigo slashes him down the chest. Thinking he has won the battle, Ichigo lowers his blade, but Grimmjow grabs onto it. Angry at how Ichigo thought such an attack could defeat him, Grimmjow stabs his abdomen with his claws before pulling away.Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 1-3 Commenting on Ichigo's eyes again, Grimmjow states regardless of many times he hits him, they give the impression Ichigo still thinks he can win. Enraged by this, Grimmjow attacks Ichigo once more. Blocking the first two attacks, Ichigo mockingly asks if Grimmjow is angry because a mere Human is looking at him as if he were an equal. Grimmjow kicks Ichigo's stomach, knocking him up into the air, and declares regardless of whether somebody is a Human, Shinigami, or Arrancar, he will smash everybody who looks down at him into pieces. Leaping towards Ichigo once more, Grimmjow, appearing behind him with Sonído, holds his wrists out together, with his claws extended, and tells Ichigo he will start with him. With a slashing motion, Grimmjow forms massive claws of Reishi on each of his fingers.Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 12-19 Regaining his footing in midair, Ichigo asks Grimmjow what the giant energy claws are. Grimmjow tells him the ability is called Desgarrón, and it is his strongest technique. He swings one set of the claws at Ichigo, who barely manages to hold back their tips with Tensa Zangetsu. Getting past his guard, Grimmjow, slashing him down the chest, begins to laugh, proclaiming Ichigo will lose to him and he is the king. Regaining his footing once again, Ichigo, piercing one of Grimmjow's massive energy claws with his blade, completely shatters it with a single swing. Ichigo tells Grimmjow he is not the only who wants to win, and he is his first target. Ichigo starts to fly right towards Grimmjow, who swings his other set of energy claws at him. Dragging Tensa Zangetsu across one of the claws, he tears a path straight through it as he gets closer to Grimmjow. He admits he came to Hueco Mundo to fight and defeat Grimmjow, but he also intends to defeat Ulquiorra and Sōsuke Aizen, as well as bring back Rukia Kuchiki, Sado Yasutora, Uryū Ishida, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, and Orihime. Stating Grimmjow is just one person who cannot defeat him, Ichigo, breaking through the rest of the energy claws, impales him with Tensa Zangetsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, pages 10-21 Aftermath 's Zanpakutō.]] As Grimmjow starts to fall out of the sky, Ichigo, catching him by the hand, leaves him on the ground, sparing his life. With the battle over, he returns to Orihime and Nel, who are glad to see he is back to normal. He picks up Orihime, putting her on his shoulder, and carries her to the desert below. As he prepares to take her and Nel with him to rescue Sado and Rukia, Grimmjow appears behind him. Severely weakened by his wounds, Grimmjow, reverting to his sealed state, is still determined not to lose against somebody like Ichigo. When Grimmjow attempts to slash at him with his Zanpakutō, Ichigo, throwing away Tensa Zangetsu, stops his hand, telling him there is no enjoyment in fighting to the death if he has already lost. He tells him he will fight him as much as he wants, but for the moment, he needs to stop. Stubbornly ignoring Ichigo, Grimmjow, attempting to attack him again, is struck from afar by Nnoitra Gilga's Zanpakutō. Nnoitra states Grimmjow is a bad loser, and it is his turn to fight the Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 286, pages 11-20 Critically wounded, Grimmjow weakly calls Nnoitra a bastard. Surprised Grimmjow is still alive, he attempts to finish him off, but Ichigo, protecting Grimmjow, blocks his attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 287, pages 1-5 References Navigation Category:Fights